Edgar (KQ)
Edgar is the son of Queen Titania and King Oberon, the prince of Etheria. He is shy, quiet, but possesses an undeniable spirit of heroism and strength. History As an infant, Edgar was stolen from Etheria by Lolotte, who transformed him and raised him as her son. It is believed that she magically twisted him into a green, hunchbacked ghoulish looking man. Though she was devoid of love, she doted on him and gave him everything he wanted.KQ4 Hintbook:"Edgar is Lolotte's kind, ugly son. He is very shy and quiet, but has a strong, inner strength of his own. He likes you (Rosella) very much, and may even offer some help.", pg 39 The Perils of Rosella Some years later, Rosella entered Lolotte's Castle in the Impossible Mountains and was imprisoned by the evil fairy. Edgar, however, fell in love with Rosella upon seeing her and demanded his mother release her. She did so, and proceeded to send Rosella on errands for her. Afterwards, Lolotte imprisoned Rosella in a tower to await her impending nuptials with Edgar. Unwilling to force this upon Rosella, Edgar slipped her the tiny key to the door of the tower. Rosella escaped and slew Lolotte, managing to reach Genesta in time to save the good fairy. Genesta, her power restored, transformed Edgar into a handsome man to match his beautiful heart. Edgar then asked Rosella for her hand in marriage, which she declined in her hurry to return to her ailing father Graham. Edgar returned to Lolotte's Castle and proceeded to live there, alone. The Princeless Bride Word spread of the noble fairy living in the castle that had once belonged to Lolotte. Eventually, word even reached Etheria. Hoping beyond hope, Titania and Oberon reached out to Edgar and were overjoyed to discover it was their son. They brought him back to Etheria, where a large celebration was thrown in his honor. In the midst of the party, Edgar vanished once more. Edgar had his memory wiped by the evil Malicia, who transformed him and placed him on the throne of the Vulcanix Underground as an imposter of King Otar Fenris III. Shortly afterwards, Rosella dove into a portal to Etheria. Edgar's memory was jogged, ever so slightly, remembering Rosella and that he loved her. He snatched her out of the portal and transformed her into a Vulcanix Troll. Rosella managed to undo his spell and escape the Vulcanix Underground with the help of Mathilde, who was suspicious of the false king. Eventually, Rosella found the real King Otar Fenris III, and traveled with him to the Volcano Control Room. There, the two troll kings battled until Rosella managed to dispel Malicia's enchantment. Just then, Malicia appeared. She knocked the true King Otar unconscious, summoned a wind to blow Edgar out of the room, and teleported Rosella to the inside of the volcano. Edgar jumped into action -- he found Valanice and his parents, then brought Valanice -- on Necromancer to the entrance of the Vulcanix Underground, which he unburied. Valanice and Edgar reached the control room just after Otar stopped the eruption -- unfortunately, this was when Malicia returned. Edgar and Malicia engaged in a magical duel, until Malicia struck Edgar and killed him. Rosella used a Mysterious Device to transform Malicia into an infant, and then gave Edgar a Spare Life. He was resurrected. He asked Rosella once more if he could woo her, and she agreed he could. Eventually they would be wed, and rule over the kingdom of Daventry. Non-Canon AGDI Universe Lolotte kidnapped and enchanted Edgar when he was an older boy, although still a child. In accordance with the Father's curse, Edgar and Rosella would marry and become the rulers of Etheria. The Silver Lining The story begins at Rosella and Edgar's wedding in the Land of the Green Isles. With Rosella in a magically enduced coma, Edgar nervously watches over her. King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle Edgar is one of the main protagonists. Windows to the Soul Edgar's change in eye color is explained in this short fan fiction, in which Edgar forsakes his fairy heritage for a human life with Rosella. Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Rosella and Edgar are engaged at the time of this story. Non-Canon Images Wounds of a forlorn king by arkillian-d3602q2.jpg|Wounds of a Forlorn King by Arkillian, featuring Edgar and Alexander Real World Edgar is a character in the King's Quest series. He first appears in King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella and returns in King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride. He appears in the fan game The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios, and is mentioned in King's Quest III Redux by AGDI. He is featured in the fanfics King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle, Windows to the Soul, and Revenge of the Black Cloak Society. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia References Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:TSL Characters Category:Inhabitants of Tamir Category:Inhabitants of Etheria Category:Etherian Fairy Court Members Category:Kingdom of Etheria Members Category:KQ Prince Characters Category:KQ Fairy Characters Category:KQ Reoccuring Characters